


【飞鸟了】家书

by Ar_S



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), 恶魔人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: 恶魔人飞鸟了/撒旦无敌卖蠢——————神奇脑洞的开始
Kudos: 2





	【飞鸟了】家书

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔人  
> 飞鸟了/撒旦  
> 无敌卖蠢  
> ——————神奇脑洞的开始

你在吗？是我，飞鸟了。我被一个人类捡回家了。在经历了一段奇妙的丛林冒险和漂流过后，我睁开眼就看见了一个人类。他和森林里的居民不太一样，看起来是个无害的人类幼崽。说实在的，虽然我很想告诉你这件事的细节，但我想你也不会抽空来读这其中的复杂故事。我们来到人类世界的目的是什么来着？你好像之前告诉过我但我不太记得了。如果你有空看见我的留言记得提醒我一下。除了这里的食物令我不太习惯以外，其他的都挺好，不用担心。

你在吗？是我，飞鸟了。这段时间我在试图融入人类的生活，人类的幼崽愚蠢而脆弱。他们会在伤心的时候哭，疼的时候哭，甚至开心的时候哭。你没告诉过我人类还会有这种情感表达的方式。虽然你是全知全能的，但我想你也有疏漏的时候。不过不用担心，那个把我捡回家的孩子在这个方面很有天赋，我想你会很乐意我跟他多学习一下的。虽然不是太懂，但是这里的人类并没有之前的森林居民那么喜欢我。

你在吗？是我，飞鸟了。别难过，今天有人告诉我你根本是不存在的。他们说你是迷信的产物，就像圣诞老人，吸血鬼和妖怪一样，是人们臆想的结果。但是我确信你的存在，并用你教我的方法教训了那些出言不逊的人。这让大人很生气，但我没有做错什么。不要担心我不是一个容易气馁的孩子，我会继续在人类社会生活下去。我知道你放心不下我，在处理那些麻烦事的时候还抽空读我的留言。我有好好的学习人类的知识，不久以后的将来。你会很高兴我会和你一样通晓古今，无所不知。PSYCHO-JENNY今天来接我回家了，他是一个极好的保姆，我很高兴。

对了，那个黑色头发，喜欢哭，带我回家的孩子叫不动明，我想你也会喜欢他的。

你在吗？是我，飞鸟了。虽然很想念你，但我已经融入了人类的生活。不动明是个很好的玩伴，在没有任何人说话的时候他会教我那些人类所谓的「常识」。同时，他也是一个奇怪的孩子，明明没有心却很喜欢哭。你之前告诉我，没有心的生物只会遵循自己的本能行事。但是他为什么老是哭呢？他的本能就是哭嘛？有人和我说这是人类表达伤心的时候所做的一种情绪的表达方式，也有人说这是生理机制的条件反射。我试过了多种方法都无法让自己哭，这是正常的嘛？杰妮说我是一个健康的孩子，这多少有点安慰，但我也很想尝试一下哭泣的感觉。

PS. 你泡过温泉吗，不是那种充满火山岩浆的红池子。如果有机会的话，请来尝试一下吧。

你在吗？是我，飞鸟了。今天有个噩耗，菲切拉教授的死和恶魔有关系。这让我感觉恐惧，有些不好的感觉压在胸口。你的计划将要开始了嘛？没什么特别的，我只是想提些建设性的意见。人类或许也能在恶魔的世界里存活呢。他们那么脆弱，我们可以尝试一些特别的融合方法。融合方法？我在说什么我也不清楚。不过请放心，我对你和你的计划没什么不满，我只是在想一些别的可能性。你知道的，多些选择会更好一点。我即将去安息会的现场了，人类为你而开的派对让我很是期待。你是不是也很享受呢。我带了不动明和我一起，你说安蒙会喜欢他嘛？

你在吗？是我，飞鸟了。计划很顺利，不动明会是一个强大的恶魔。我想他也很高兴自己能拥有安蒙的能力。他的表现太完美了，不管是恶魔还是人类在他的利爪下都会变成碎片。我们的计划非常的成功，不需要太多的力气，人类就会自我毁灭。参加安息会让我感觉回到了你的身边，虽然忘记了具体的感觉，但让人很安心。我不再恐惧，我知道你随时会来帮我。

你在吗？是我，飞鸟了。抱歉因为我的托大搞出了这些事情。问题还是出现了，关于不动明的叛变，这里我需要向你道歉。他的确要被严厉的惩罚一下。但是最让我不安的是我突然忘记了我们的计划。恶魔军团，人类战争，恶魔人什么的这些都是在我们的计划之内吗？从天而降的光球让我感觉恐慌，好像有什么东西在追赶着我，但是我的记忆里一片空白。我已经遗忘和压抑了多少记忆，这让我第一次感觉到了失控。你了解我比我自己更甚，我感觉你将要回来了，这样很好，那些不对劲的东西终于要消失了。我们应该要见面了，我有没有说过我很想你。

\-----------------END

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自CHUNCK的《地狱派对》里麦迪逊写给撒旦的留言233333。
> 
> 最近忙到脑子不正常，让了酱也卖个蠢吧。


End file.
